Rise of the Avatar: Awakening
by Fanwriterf
Summary: -Second Avatar- 16 years have passed since Avatar Wan died, Humanity has spread all over the world creating places to live. then one day an evil plot is discoverd, a group of powerful benders have baned together to create Vision. they plane on controlling the 4 main kingdoms of the world to create a grand Empire. Only the Avatar can bring peace and balance to the collapsing world.
1. Chapter 1

Aruthor's notes, Here is my story hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think.

* * *

Water the source of life, Earth the source of strength, Fire the source of power, and Air the source of freedom. Elements of the Earth, energy, power. Certain special people can bend these elements as they wish. They are called Benders; each bender has the power to manipulate an element. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Each element has its own strength and weakness. Many benders use their talents to help and serve mankind, but some abuse their gift and use them to their own advantage. Those who abuse their gifts seek one thing above all else…power, to rule all others. When humanity first walked the Earth, Guardian protectors known as the Lion-turtles safe guarded humans, the Lion-Turtles gave onto the humans the ability to bend the elements and with that the Lion-Turtles left as they saw that humans no longer needed their protection. Spirits who at the time roamed the world freely had disagreements with humans that ended with blood on both sides. Both parties wanted the world for themselves. There has always been a delicate balance between the humans and spirits. And only one could bring balance to the scale. The Avatar, a being who could control all four elements, the bridge between both worlds, but the Avatar has long been dead and no other Avatar has been heard off. Avatar Wan was the only one of his kind. With the spirits in their own world, humans have spread out across the world. Hundreds of thousands of fractions dominate the planet. Some with the hopes of living in peace, and others wanting to rule over others. There are four main large fractions that have turned into monarchs. The Hi no okoku kingdom controlled by Fire benders. Folk af vatni kingdom controlled by water benders. Dadi kingdom controlled by earth benders. And sky point kingdom controlled by Air benders.

As of now into the west in the Dadi kingdom a lone 16 year old male named Ki, searches the land to find the man responsible for betraying his clan the Molicans and causing the death of his family.

* * *

Book one: Awakening

The Last Molican

The 16 year old teen made his way up the hill and looked at the large prairie that stretched as far as the eye could see. As the wind blew the tall grass moved as waves on the ocean. He looked up at the clear blue sky with his dark brown eyes, not a cloud in sight.

He rubbed his brown hair and pulled out his water flask hanging from his side. It was nearly empty; he had not come across any stream or creek to refill and had to save as much water as he could, even if it meant only taking a small sip twice a day.

The warm water washed down his dirt dry mouth; he wanted to drink more but knew he had to save as much water as he could. He put the cork back on the flask and held it in front of him. The flask was made out of an animal's stomach, wrapped around in Sabretooth moose lion fur.

His father showed him how to make them. After you cleaned the stomach out they applied a special herbal past to keep the stomach from rotting. Then wrap fur around it.

He was close to running out of water, his body was dehydrated; he was getting a terrible headache. He took a deep breath and continued to walk on. It was getting hotter by the minute and sweat started to run down his face. He used his right hand to wipe the sweat away; feeling his red headband was soaked. He then looked at his tribal tattoos on his arm.

When a Molican reached the age of 15 they reached manhood and were given their tribal tattoos. It started on the back and went up to the back of the neck and spread out to each side of the cheeks, from the back the tattoos spread out to the shoulders, and crossed around the chest. From the shoulders the tattoos went down the arm and ending in a point above each hand. Lastly from the back the tattoo branched out to the left and right side of the bottom rib and curved down. He had his done to match his father.

He pushed the thought of his family out of his head and continued walking on.

A few hours had passed the sun was starting to set and Ki was to weak to move, he gave in and chugged what was left of his water, but it was not enough. He sat down next to a rock and sighed. Unable to believe after all he went through this was how he was going to die. Unable to avenge his people, Ki lowered his head and passed out.

Meanwhile an 18 year old male was riding a wagon home from the market; it was a good two, three hour trip by horse carriage. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling he had to take the long way back home. He rubbed his blond hair wondering why he had this feeling.

As he was making his way he spotted some kid sitting next to a rock, who looked like he decided to rest for a little while. The boy slowed down the carriage.

"Hey! You alright?" he asked. The kid by the rock did not answer or move. The 18 year old jumped off his wagon and slowly approached the boy. As he got closer he noticed the boys clothes were tattered and rugged not to mention dirty, covered in filth.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked again. Ki slowly lifted his head and looked at the golden haired male.

"Please…Water." He said with a dry hoarse voice.

"Of course." The blond said and pulled out a flash of water, he opened the lid and moved his hand over the flask. Ki watched as water flowed out of the flask into the air. The blond boy moved his hand in a circular motion and the floating water formed into a round shape ball of water and slowly went into his mouth.

Ki quickly swallowed the water nearly chocking on it. He coughed violently.

"Easy now." The blonde said. Ki kept coughing for a few more seconds then stopped; he took short breaths and looked back at the blond boy. Ki slightly bowed.

"Thank you…you have saved my life." He said and slowly stood. The blond helped him up.

"Shouldn't you take it easy?" He asked.

"No, I need to keep going." He said and started to walk off, his legs suddenly turned to mush and he dropped. The blonde boy helped him up onto his wagon.

"You are in no condition to be moving, please allow me to take you to my home; my cousin should have dinner about finished by now. You can eat; sleep, resupply and head back out." He said. Ki looked away and down the road, he then felt his stomach growl, he placed his hand over his stomach.

"I suppose I could do that…you have my thanks." Ki said and bowed.

"It's no problem…I'm Bowen." The blonde boy said. Ki looked at Bowen.

"I'm Ki."

"It's nice to meet you Ki." Bowen said, and whipped the horse reins and the wagon rolled off

* * *

Ki had slept through most of the ride to Bowen's home. When he awoke he could see the stars that light up the night sky, the temperature had dropped and he began to shiver. Bowen noticed and chuckled a bit.

"You're not from around Dadi are you?" He asked. Ki turned away and looked down the road, upset that he had to stop his search for the traitor that had his tribe and family killed.

"No." Ki said "I'm from the far west, on the other side of the world Sky point kingdom." He said.

"Long trip…so what are you doing all the way down here?" He asked. Ki did not respond. Bowen decided to not push for an answer.

"So you're a water bender." Ki said. Bowen nodded.

"Yeah what about you? Are you a bender?" He asked, Ki shook his head

"No, the only bender in my tribe was our healer who was a water bender." Ki could see dim lights further up ahead, he could see the outline of a house. "What about your' Cousin?" He asked.

"Denali…Yeah she's an Earth bender, not the best though but she is my family after our parents were killed by a gang of criminals we had to look out for each other." He said.

"When did it happen?" Ki asked.

"Five years ago, I was thirteen and she was nine." He said.

"Apologies." Ki said.

"Thank you, but there is no need for an apology, it happened a long time ago, and we are at peace with it." He said. They arrived at the house, it was a small house round dome shape, but it seemed cozy.

Ki and Bowen brought the wagon beside the house and took the horse into a small opened pen next to the house. Ki took one last look at the road and followed Bowen inside the house.

"Denali…I'm back." Bowen said, suddenly a girl around 15 walked in, she had blond hair like Bowen. Her eyes were an odd shade of blue, they nearly looked like a dark purple. When she walked in she quickly noticed Ki and was taken back. Ki noticed her and bowed.

"I didn't know we were having company." She said. Bowen removed a satchel around his shoulder and placed it down on a stone chair.

"Yes, I found him by the road and have offered him food and a bed for the night." He said. Denali nodded to her cousin and walked to Ki.

"Please allow me to show you to the guest room." she said and walked off. Ki followed her. She opened a door that lead to a small room, with a bed and chair. "Here is the room, and diner will be ready shortly." She said.

"Thank you." Ki said and bowed. Denali nodded and closed the door behind her.

Denali walked into the kitchen area where Bowen was picking at the roasted Chicken-Duck. Denali gasped and bended a small stone from the ground and chucked it at Bowen's head.

"Ouch…Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"I spent all day making that Bowen and I won't have you picking at it as if you were a buzzard." She said.

"Okay jezz no need to get all physical about it." He said and rubbed his head. Denali smiled a bit and made a plate and walked off. She walked into the guest room where Ki had just taken his tattered shirt off reveling his tribal tattoos. She had never seen such markings on someone before.

"Oh my." She said Ki turned around to face her. "I'm sorry." She said "I should have knocked."

"It's okay." He said and took the food, "Thank you." She nodded and walked off; she shut the door behind her and walked back into the Kitchen where Bowen had already started eating. Nearly all the roast was gone.

"Well nice to know I'll get to eat tonight." She said. Bowen turned to her.

"Oh here." He said with his mouth full he opened his mouth to show the chewed up food.

"Ahhh." He said.

"OH Gross Bowen, no one wants to see that!" She said. Bowen laughed

"Seriously here I already made you a plate." He said. Denali walked over to the table and sat down.

"It's really good by the way." He said.

"Well I would hope so, seeing how I worked on it all day, she said and took a bite, instantly making a very sad upset face."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's all dry." She said. Bowen took in another mouth full of food.

"Taste good to me." He said. Denali took another bite of her food and thought about Ki and his torn up clothes.

"Hey Bowen?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He said engulfing more food that should not have been possible for a normal person.

"I was thinking…That boy in there." She said.

"Ki? What about him?" He asked

"Well it's just that um…" She leaned closer to Bowen and whispered "His clothes seemed all torn and rugged and I thought that since you basically only wear one outfit if we could give him some of your old clothes." She said and leaned back.

"Okay…yeah sure, why not." He said and stood putting his plate up.

Denali grabbed some of her Cousins old clothes, a green shirt with a long flap at the back end, brown pants, boots, and a brown under shirt. She walked up to the guest door and remembering last time knocked. There was no answer, she knocked again yet still no answer.

She slowly opened the door and saw the room was empty, and the window was open. She walked in and looked outside and saw Ki walking down the road she then ran out the front door.

"Hey! Wait up…Hold on stop!" She yelled out. Ki stopped and turned around. Denali caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I must be on my way." He said.

"So? This is how you repay someone's hospitality? You sneak off?" She asked.

"Believe me, I'm not one to be rude, but I have an important task I must attend to." He said and started to walk off. Denali was speechless.

"Well…At least take these." She said and handed Ki the old clothes. Ki took them and put them inside his bag.

"Thank you…Denali, one day I will repay yours and your cousin's kindness." He said and walked off again. Denali watched until his body disappeared into darkness. Denali then walked back into her house.

* * *

An hour had passed since Ki left the Cousin's house, Bowen had already went to bed, and Denali was straightening up the guest room. Only the bed was messed up, as she was fixing it something fell off the bed. She curiously picked it up, it was a drawing. It had a father and a mother both having one of their hands on a small boys shoulder. She noticed the father had tattoos that matched Ki's and figured it was a drawing of his family.

She felt sorry that he had left it behind but when he notices that it is gone he'll come back for it. She placed it on the chair in the guest room and left. As she was making her way to her room, there was a knock at the door. Figuring it was Ki she opened the door.

"Forget something?" She said and saw four tall men standing at the door. "Oh…Can I help you?" She asked. One of them stepped closer, he had a large scar on his face, and a large cut on his lip.

"Get your Cousin Bowen for us." He said in a deep voice. The sound of his voice frightened Denali a bit.

"Okay…Give me a second." She said and walked off. She opened her cousin's door slowly.

"Bowen? Bowen wakes up." She said. Bowen groaned and rolled over. "Bowen wakes up!" She said a little louder. He still remained asleep. She them remembered the bed was on earth. She stomped her foot and the ground under the bed rose up fast shoving the bed out of the way.

Bowen fell to the ground and groaned loudly.

"What?!" He asked.

"There are men down stairs asking for you." She said. Bowen quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. He rushed into the living room where the four men stood.

"What…What are you doing here?" He asked. The man with the scar stood up.

"Governor Dal shun does not think you will be able to pay off your debts by next week, so he sent us to motivate you." He said. Bowen took a step back.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Suddenly one of the men stood and lifted his arms in the air; suddenly the ground beneath Bowen's feet engulfed his feet causing him to fall on his back. The Earth bender then raised his hands again causing the ground to cover Bowen's hands like cuffs.

"Don't want you to try water bending on us." The scared man said, "Get the girl." He said. Bowen's heart raced.

"What? No don't hurt her!" He shouted.

"Don't worry…We won't hurt her…much." He laughed. Screams filled one of the rooms. It was Denali.

"Get your hands off me!" She shouted and was brought into the living room. She noticed Bowen on the floor with his hands and feet covered in earth.

"Bowen!" She shouted and quickly went to him but was picked up by one of the men. "Let me go!" She shouted and lifted her hands and the ground started shaking. The man who grabbed her hit her over the head with a small club and she was knocked out.

"No Denali!" Bowen shouted, and then the ground by his face moved over his mouth like a muzzle.

"Now" the scare man said "You have one week to bring the money to the Governor…One week Bowen or she dies." He said and walked out with the four men and Denali.

Bowen shouted but only muffled sounds were heard. Once the men left with Denali the rock cuffs and muzzle turned to dirt and Bowen quickly got up and ran out the door, but saw only the night sky. Tears started to fall down his face and he dropped.

The sun had rose Bowen had passed out after the men left with his sister, he was awoken by something taping him, and he opened his eyes and saw Ki standing over him.

"Ki?" He asked.

"I forgot something here." He said and walked in. He turned to the guest room and walked in, he noticed the bed was made and his picture on the chair. He quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket. He then walked out. As he was about to leave he notice how parts of the ground seemed to have been bended.

"What happened last night?" He asked, Bowen quickly stood up.

"Denali…They took Denali." He said grabbing ahold of Ki.

"Who took her?" he asked and removed Bowens hands off of him.

" I owe the Governor money, he loaned me money for food and I wasn't able to pay it all back, he gave me one more week to pay it back and to make sure I did he had his men take Denali." He started to cry "Please Ki…help me get her back."

Ki noticed tracks in the road leading one way, and the way he wanted to go was the other way. He signed knowing once again he would be distracted from his goal.

"Okay…I'll help you." He said. Bowen stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Thank me when it's over." He said, and pushed Bowen away. "Let's make it quick, I have important things I need to be doing." He said and walked off.

"Saving my Cousin is important." Bowen said.

"Not for me." Ki said and continued walking off.

"What's your deal?" Bowen yelled. Ki stopped walking and turned to Bowen.

"As we speak the trail for the one responsible for the slaughter of my People and family is getting colder and colder…I watched my father lose his head, I was forced to watch their fire benders burn my mother alive…finding your sister is not my concern, finding the man who betrayed my tribe and brought the raiders is my concern." He shouted and continued to walk off "Hurry up." He said.

Bowen was taken back, not knowing what to say or do; he lowered his head and followed Ki.

* * *

The walk took them half a day to make it to the Governors estate. It was a tall building, with green roofs. Ki looked around and saw the small run downed houses that scattered the fields.

"I take it he lives like a king while the rest of you have to fight for scraps" Ki said.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Why haven't any of you sent a message to your king?" Ki asked.

"Because the Governor is the king's nephew." Bowen said.

"I see…well let's get this over with." He said and started to walk down to the Governors estate. He walked close to the doors and two armed men with spears rushed to him.

"Who are you?" One of them asked pointing their spear at him.

"Your Governor has taken something that does not belong to him; I'm here to take her back." He said, one of the guards poked Ki with the spear, Ki quickly moved the spear tip out of the way with his left hand. Then with his right hand he punched the guard in the throat hard.

As the guard dropped to the ground coughing, the second guard attacked. Again Ki moved the spear tip away with his hand, he then dropped to the ground and used his leg to knock the guard down. When the guard landed on his back Ki quickly grabbed him by the neck and got him into a head lock and squeezed until the guard stopped moving. He released the sleeping Guard and did the same to the coughing guard.

Bowen quickly made his way to Ki.

"Whoa…Are…Are they?" He started to ask.

"No…They are asleep, but they won't stay that way for long." Ki opened the estate doors and they walked in. They entered a large open room filled with expensive looking furniture. Ki looked down to see a very expensive beautiful carpet. He then wiped his muddy boots on the carpet.

"We should split up." Ki said.

"Right." Bowen said and walked off.

"Here take this." Ki said Bowen turned around; Ki tossed him a pouch filled with water.

"You forgot to bring it." He said and walked off. Bowen nodded and placed the pouch around his shoulder, and it hung by his waist.

Bowen would check around the first and second floor as Ki made his way up to look at the third and fourth floor.

Bowen came to a door and slowly opened it. Inside there was stairs that lead down. He quickly looked behind him to make sure no one was behind him, and then he made his way down. He found himself in another open area with doors. He heard noise coming from one of the doors and walked to it.

He placed his ear to the door and listened, there were muffled voices so it was hard to hear. He then quickly opened the door, there he saw a few guards playing a game. They stopped and looked at Bowen.

"Oh…Hello…How's everyone doing…Good? Alright im just going to shut this then." He said and closed the door and quickly took a few steps back. The door opened and the guards surrounded him with their spears.

"I ah…Was looking for the bathroom? He said "No? Okay then." Bowen quickly opened the pouch of water and bended the water out. The guards quickly attacked.

Bowen used the water whip to smack some of the guards that got too close. One guard got passes the whip and swung his spear. Bowen quickly raised his hands up in the air bringing the water up and freezing it into an ice shield. The spear stuck into the ice and the guard tried to remove it.

Bowen then noticed another guard rushing at him. He lowered his arms unfreezing the water and whipped the two guards. They both fell down. Bowen turned around just in time to dodge one of the guard's attacks. Bowen rolled on the ground. He quickly made the water wrap around the guard's leg and used it to slammed the guard on the ground. Bowen the used the water to freeze the guards hands and feet to the ground. He bended the rest into his pouch.

Bowen then noticed a few rocks beside a door, knowing that they would have his cousin in a place where she couldn't bend; he picked the rocks up and put them into his pocket. He continued walking down the path and noticed that the stone floor turned to metal.

Bowen then found a large iron door. He walked up to it. There was no handle on his side. He knocked, then a sliding bar slid open and a man's face was shown.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ugh…Hurtdoughnut." He said.

"Hurtdoughnut?" The man asked. Bowen quickly bended water from his pouch and made it hit the mas face. The man dropped to the ground. Pushing the door open as he fell.

"Hurt dont it? HA" Bowen then laughed as if that was the funniest thing he ever said, then noticed he was alone. He then cleared his throat and walked past the iron door.

* * *

Ki started to walk up the stairs leading to the third floor, as he made his way up the creaks in the wooden stairs gave him away and guards descended upon him like a pack of hungry dogs ready to eat.

Ki jumped back as a spear landed by his feet. He then rushed down the stairs to the second floor. He got into his fighter's stance and waited. Guard after guard rushed to him. Ki took a deep breath and waited for a guard to attack.

"This will be your only warning. Walk away or you will never walk again." He said. The Guards moved out of the way as a tall muscular guard approached Ki. He stood nearly seven ft. tall. Ki looked up at the tall guard.

"You can still walk away." He said. The tall guard laughed and brought his fist up to punch Ki. His fist about to come in contact with Ki's face. Ki quickly moved his head out of the way and spun around behind the guard. He then jumped and kicked the guard's knee breaking it. The guard fell shouting in pain holding his bleeding knee.

Ki looked at the other guards. He eyed each one waiting for one to make a move. Then one by one each guard dropped their weapon and ran off down the stairs. Ki chuckled a bit then walked back to the stairs only to be smacked back down.

Ki hit the ground hard, his head was aching and his vision was blurry. He rubbed his head and stood coming face to face with a tall man with scars on his face.

"These guards are week and pathetic…don't think because you took one down that you're any good kid." He said. Ki got into his fighter stance.

"Alright then." The man said and attacked.

He punched to which Ki blocked, the man then quickly punched with his other hand. Ki ducked and gave two good rib shots. The scared man grunted and grabbed Ki by the neck.

Ki used his right hand to hit the man's inner elbow. Then with his other hand grabbed one of the man's fingers and bent it all they back until he heard the bone breaking.

The man grunted and dropped Ki. Ki then used his foot to hit behind the scared man's knee. He dropped to which Ki jumped on his back and got him in a head lock. He then squeezed as tight as he could. The scared man tried to throw him off but couldn't. He then ran up the walls and threw himself at them hitting Ki with the wall.

Ki kept holding on refusing to let go. His tight getting tighter and tighter. The scared man then started to slow down as if he was too tired to even try anymore. Ki kept squeezing for a few more moments just to be sure. He then released the man and he dropped to the ground.

"Guess this makes me better than you." He said and walked back up the stairs. Ki checked the third floor but it was empty, he then made his way to the fourth floor, there he was greeted by only one door. He opened it and walked in. There he saw a fat man cowering behind a large chair. Next to him was another tall man, bending water around him.

Ki entered the room; he looked around and saw it was only the three of them.

"What…What do you want?" The fat man asked.

"You took a girl from her home and you will give her…" He stopped and stared at the fat man. He had seen this man before.

"You." He said. "You were with the raiders who destroyed my village…Who slaughtered my people and family, at Sky point."

"The Molicans?" He asked "You're that kid we let live." He said.

"The worst mistake you ever made." Ki said and rushed to him.

* * *

The sound of Bowen's feet stepping on the metal floor echoed throughout the hallway. Every few steps Bowen would stop and turn around at the sound of someone else walking behind him, but each time there was no one there.

Bowen continued to walk down the hall and came to another metal door, however this one hand a handle. He slowly approached it and placed his hand on the metal handle, it was cold to the touch. He slowly opened the door and was immediately tackled.

It was the Earth Bender who came to his house with the other three men. Bowen's head hit the metal floor and the room started to spin.

"You should have stayed home boy." He said with the stench of alcohol on his breath. Bowen managed to bend some water from his pouch and used it to smack the earth bender off of him. The man jumped off and grabbed his cheek that started to bleed.

"Argh! You'll pay for that!" He shouted and tried to grab Bowen, who used some of his water to freeze the man's hand to the wall. Bowen quickly stood and saw in the room was a prison cell with his cousin.

"Denali!" He shouted and rushed to the cell.

"Bowen look out!" She shouted. But before he could do anything a powerful gust of wind force him out of the room. Bowen sled on the metal floor and smacked the wall. He quickly stood and noticed another man walking out of the room. It was another one of the four men who were at his house. The man was clearly an Air bender.

Bowen bended some more water from the pouch but there wasn't much. Bowen sighed but knew he would have to endure it.

The Air bender jumped in the air and waved his arms summoning another gust of wind. He spun around once then held his hand out and a ball of wind shot forth and hit Bowen sending him slamming back into the wall.

Bowen stood back up and bended the water to act as a whip. He strike sending the water whip at the Air bender, who dodged out of the way and summoned a gust of wind to push Bowen down to the ground. Bowen fell but managed to stand and used the water whip.

He managed to hit the Air bender in the chest. He floated back a few feet and attacked with another ball of wind. Bowen quickly used what little water he had left to make an ice shield.

It blocked most of the wind ball's attack. Bowen quickly unfroze the water and used the water whip again, the attack landed on the Air bender's face. He fell backwards hitting his head on the ground knocking him out.

Bowen bended the water back into his pouch and ran into the prison room. He made it to Denali.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She said. Bowen smiled

"It'll take more than an Air head to keep me down." He said and started to look for a key to open the cell. Suddenly he felt someone huge gripped him in a head lock and started to choke him.

"Next time you want to freeze someone make sure it's with enough water to make more than a thin sheet of ice." The Earth bender said and ripped the water pouch away from Bowen.

"No Bowen! Let him go!" Denali shouted. Bowen then remembered the rocks he had in his pocket. He quickly took one of them out and held it so only Denali could see it. Bowens vision started to dim.

Denali then noticed the rock in Bowen's hand and quickly bended the rock in the air and made it hit the earth bender in the head like a canon. The Earth bender dropped to the ground with a good size lump forming on his forehead. Bowen dropped to the ground coughing and wheezing.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh…You know [Cough] Nothing better than a good old [Cough] Strangulation to get the blood flowing. [Cough]." He said and stood.

"Over on the table are the keys." She said. Bowen rubbed his throat and picked up the keys and unlocked the cage. Denali jumped into her Cousin's arms and hugged him.

"Denali…I am so sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She said and hugged him tighter.

"Hurry we need to find Ki and leave." He said.

"Ki's here?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said ran out of the room with Denali.

* * *

Ki landed on his back hard, feeling the sting of the water whip cutting at his chest. Ki quickly stood and watched as the water bender formed a swirling ring of water around him. Ki then noticed the fat governor still cowering behind his chair.

Ki rushed to the water bender. The bender laughed and from the spinning ring of water two water whips were formed. They began to smack at Ki.

Ki dodged the first attack and rolled on the ground, he stood and continued running. He saw the other whip ready to hit him. He quickly jumped out of the way, then the first whip blindsided him, smacking him on the left shoulder.

Ki grunted in pain but kept running to the water bender, another whip attack hit him on the other shoulder, then in the gut. Ki dropped for a moment then rushed to the water bender.

He managed to get a good punch in the face before the bender surrounded Ki with water. The bender then froze the water along with Ki. The bender laughed and raised the ice block in the air, then slammed it down shattering the ice into pieces.

Ki collapsed onto the ground. Feeling the last bit of warmth leaving his body, he started to shiver. He slowly tried to stand.

"Stay down…if you know what's good for you." The water bender called out. Ki ignored him and stood. "Fine…I warned you; let's see how long it takes for you to drown." He said and lifted his arms in the air unfreezing the water and forming a large ball of water that engulfed Ki.

Ki struggled to get out but no matter what he did he could not move from the spot. He felt his lungs screaming for air, his vision became blurry and his head started to hurt.

The water bender laughed as he saw Ki trying to effortlessly escape. Ki felt as if his head was about to burst along with his lungs. In his final moment he felt great shame in knowing this was it. His dreams for justice of bring peace to his dead tribe. All gone taken away by this ball of water.

Ki lost conciseness. He awoke in blackness all around, pitch black. He raised his hand in front of his face but saw nothing. Then he saw blue light shining behind him. He turned around and saw an old man, with grey hair and a grey beard. He had a blue aura around him.

Ki had never seen this man before but felt as if he knew him.

"Wake up Ki…You are in danger…Wake up." He said.

The water bender laughed when Ki had stopped moving. He decided to keep him in the ball of water for a few more minutes just to be sure the boy was dead. Then Ki started to move around. The water bender stopped laughing.

"No…That's imposable." He said he walked closer to Ki while keeping the water ball up. He came about face to face with Ki. Then Ki's tribal tattoos glowed, the water bender quickly jumped back.

"What the? What's going on?" He said. Ki then opened his eyes, they were glowing white. He moved his arms around and the water around him turned to gas. Ki dropped to the ground and looked at the frightened bender. He slammed his foot down on the ground. The ground shook and cracks formed, then chunks of rock broke through the surface.

The water bender tried to run away but one of the rocks sent him in the air, he shouted as he fell back down. Ki waved his arms in the air in a circular motion creating a small tornado which he sent at the falling water bender. The tornado spun him around and slammed him on the ground.

Ki jumped high into the air and landed in front of the water bender. He held his right hand out and flames engulfed it. The water bender started to water bend in his pants. Ki Shouted in a loud angelic and demonic voice, then shot a large fire ball at the water bender who quickly summoned all the water he could and made an ice shield, when the fire ball made contact the ice shattered and sent the water bender slamming into the wall knocking him out.

Ki's eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the destruction in the room and started to wonder what happened. He then noticed the Governor trying to run away. Ki ignored the destruction and tackled the Governor.

"Ouch…no, no please don't hurt me." He cried. Ki grabbed him by the throat and lifted him so he was looking at Ki.

"How many men and women and children beg you the same thing? And how many did you spare?" He asked.

"Please…we had our orders." He cried.

"What orders?" Ki asked.

"If…if I tell you…will you let me go?" he asked.

"Yes." He said hesitantly.

"We were ordered to attack the strongest most loyal tribes of each kingdom, to weaken there forces, so when our own army attacks, they will be all but defenseless." He said

"You…You slaughtered my tribe…my Family! Just so you could invade Sky point!?" he shouted.

"Yes, after each kingdom fell one of us would take over and rule."

"One of whom?" Ki asked

"I can't tell you…they'll kill me if I do." He cried. Ki dropped the Governor and noticed a window. Ki looked back at the Governor. The Governor gulped and Ki grabbed him and shoved him through the window. He shouted as he fell and was silenced when he crashing onto the rocky ground below.

* * *

Ki walked to the first floor when Bowen and Denali showed up.

"Hey what happened?" Bowen asked. Ki looked at Bowen then Denali.

"The Governor won't be bothering any one ever again." He said

"You killed him?" Denali asked

"No." he replied. "But he won't live good ether." He said and walked out of the estate. He walked besides the building and found the governor still lying on the rocks moaning in pain. His legs and right arm were bent and twisted. Ki knelt next to the governor.

"Now…I'm going to ask one more time, who are you working for?" He asked. The governor did not respond. Ki then squeezed one of the governor's broken legs. He screamed and shouted.

"Okay…Okay…They are called the Vision…They want to create a grand Empire where they rule over all others…If they can weaken each kingdoms defenses and replace the kings with their own…no one will stop them from forming the Empire." He cried out.

"And what was your role in all this?" He asked.

"I was to become the next King of Dadi." He said. Bowen approached him.

"The King is your uncle? He gave you this position…why would you betray him like this?" He asked

"Because I want power!" He shouted "I want to rule this kingdom!" Ki quickly grabbed the governor and forced him to look at the small houses.

"Look at this…these are the people you are responsible for, and you let them starve and fight each other…this is but a small piece of land out of a big kingdom…how many more people would suffer or even die because of your neglect?" He shouted and slammed the governor back down. "In the Molican tribe, if the leader abused his power he was forcefully removed…permanently." Ki said "Where was the man who came to you about my tribe?" He asked

The governor refused to answer. Ki squeezed his leg again harder until he heard a snap. The governor squealed like a pig.

"Okay…Okay I'll tell you!" He cried, "I don't know where he is…but I do know someone who might…he is a member of the Dadi counsel, he deals with our informants in the Dadi kingdom." He said.

"Then I'm going to Dadi." Ki said and stood, he started to walk away when.

"What are you?" The Governor asked "I saw you…no one can do what I saw you do" He said "But it doesn't matter…even with what you can do…you will never stop the vision." He said.

Ki ignored the man and walked away.

* * *

Ki had rested back at the cousin's house, and was preparing to leave, when Bowen and Denali approached him.

"So you're heading off." She asked.

"This man knows about the traitor, so I must find him and bring peace to the tribe." He said.

"You know Ki." Bowen said "We have just discovered a massive conspiracy here…All four kingdoms are in trouble of being controlled." He said.

"It's not my problem." Ki replied.

"Yes it is." Denali said "You're not the only one to lose everything, and if we don't do something…you won't be the last, many more will suffer and lose everything like you, they will go through that pain that you are suffering with…Please help us Ki."

Ki looked away down the road, thinking about others going through what he is going through.

"Alright fine…seeing how it's on the way, just don't slow me down alright." He said

"Hold up." Bowen said. Ki turned around

"What?" He asked

"What did the Governor mean last night about you?"

"I don't know." He said "I just blacked out and when I woke up the room was destroyed." He said then walked off. Bowen and Denali looked at each other and followed Ki.

* * *

Aruthor's notes

Well what you think? i will post the second part to book one in a few days, i really hope you guys liked it, i have written other stories and never got a review which kinda sucked. so if you guys will do that, that will be cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes- Hi here is episode two, i wanted this to be some what horror, i had to rewrite it because the original was a lot more bloody and violent, but then again you guys might like that so ill keep that in mind next time, enjoy.

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, Air elements of the world, people known as Benders have the power to control one of these elements, But only the Avatar can master all four and bring peace and balance to a collapsing world.

Book one: Awakening

The Crossroads

It had been a week since Bowen, and Denali left their home with Ki to head to the Dadi kingdom palace, to inform the King of a deadly conspiracy to eliminate the kings and to take over all four kingdoms. As of now the group has made their way to the Crossroads, two roads crossing each other making four different choices on destination, but there is something more sinister to this crossroad than meets the eye.

Bowen stood in the center of the crossroad looking at all four directions, as Ki sat by a fallen tree.

"Bowen come rest for a bit, diners almost ready." Denali said as she continued cooking. "We agreed on resting and figuring out which way to go tomorrow."

Bowen looked at his cousin, then back to the roads.

"I know…there's just something off about this place… but I can't put my finger on it." He said getting goosebumps all over his body.

"Mabey you're just hungry and tired?" She asked. He thought about it, he hadn't eaten anything all day and didn't get much sleep last night.

"Your right, could just be my mind playing tricks on me again, it has a habit of doing that." He said and crouched next to the fire.

"Ki diners ready." Denali said out loud. Ki did not respond. "Ki?" She asked.

Ki stared at the crossroads intensely as if he was ready to pounce on it like a cat.

"What are you?" He heard over and over in his head "I saw you…no one can do what I saw you do" The Governors words left questions in Ki's mind. Suddenly Ki felt something touch his shoulder; he immediately flinched and jumped to his feet ready to attack.

"Whoa, hey it's only me." Denali said a little startled. Ki lowered his defensive stance, and sat back down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "You've been acting a bit weird the past few days." Ki looked at Denali wanting to tell her what was wrong, but he didn't even knew what was wrong, so he went with the alternative.

"I'm fine." He said. Denali could tell he was lying. Although he didn't think so; he was not as good of a liar as he thought he was. Denali didn't want to bother him with questions about how he was doing; he made it clear last time that he had no interest in telling her how he felt. She instead lifted the small plate of food.

"You hungry?" She asked. Ki looked at the food, cooked moose-Squirrel, with a few potatoes. Ki took the plate from her and nodded.

"Thank you." He said and started to eat, by the time Denali got back Bowen had scarfed down his food and went to sleep. She smiled and rolled her eyes and made her food.

* * *

Ki took another bite of his food and heard something rustling in the bushes behind him, he quickly sat his plate down and stood, he turned and noticed Denali was eating her food and Bowen was asleep. Ki figured she did not hear it.

He turned his attention back to the bushes and slowly walked to them, they rustled again this time more loudly. He felt his heart beating faster, the bushes rustled again even louder. Ki quickly moved through the bushes and saw nothing, only the ground.

"What are you?" He heard coming from behind. Ki turned around and saw the broken body of the Governor staring up at him with dead eyes; they stared right through him, into his soul.

"What are you?" He said.

Ki quickly jumped and screamed as if waking up from a nightmare, Denali was holding onto him trying to calm him down.

"Ki! Ki! Relax you're okay…you were just dreaming." She said. Ki calmed down and looked at Denali, he stared into her dark bluish purple eyes, and they were filled with life. Ki started to pant a little; He looked over her and saw Bowen was asleep.

"What happened?" Ki asked.

"Well." She said letting go of Ki "I was eating and you started to stare at the crossroad for a minute of two, then you just fell asleep. Dropped your food on the ground and slept like you haven't in days. Then you started to yell and were thrashing around and I tried to calm you down. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I…I'm fine." He said, Denali straightened up her back

"You know you can act like a brave uncaring man all day, but I know who you are." She said with spite in her voice

"You don't know me." He said

"You're a sad little orphan boy who was too weak to save his family." She said. Ki looked back up at her and saw her eyes turned blood shot, and she started to cry blood. She smiled and laughed demonically, inside her mouth Ki saw a blazing inferno, he watched as the flames took the shape of people who began shouting in agonizing pain.

Ki started to panic and tried to run away.

* * *

"Ki! Wake up!" Denali shouted. Ki snapped out of his dream and jumped to his feet. He looked around and everything looked normal. Denali placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ki jumped back and held out his hands ready to fight. Denali took a few steps back.

"Whoa Ki calm down it's me, you were just having a bad dream." She said. Ki shook his head.

"You're not real…what are you? A demon? A spirit!?" He shouted. His shouting awoke Bowen, he looked up, Bowen quickly stood and ran to Denali.

"Hey Ki calm down." He said. Ki turned to Bowen.

"Are you a demon too!?" He shouted.

"Ki we are not demons." Bowen said. Ki looked at them and rubbed his face.

"Are…Are you real?" He asked.

"Yes we are real; you were just having a night mare." Denali said. Ki rubbed his face again.

"How do I know this is real?" He asked. Bowen looked at Ki.

"Here tell me if this hurts." He said as he raised his hand to slap Ki. Denali quickly grabbed her cousin's hand.

"Bowen!" She said upset.

"What? I was just trying to help?" He said.

"Well that's not the kind of help we need." She said and placed her hands softly on Ki's shoulder and eased him onto the ground next to the camp fire.

"You just need to rest is all?" She said.

"Resting is the problem though." He said. Denali sat down next to him.

"Is it that bad?" She asked. Ki brought his knees to his chest. Denali stared at him. "Don't even think about saying I'm fine. You're clearly not." She said. Ki lowered his head.

"I wasn't going to say I was." He said, Denali smirked

"Oh really?" She asked. Ki smiled a bit, and then he heard footsteps coming from in front of them. Ki and Denali looked ahead and stared at the crossroads. All they could see was darkness, but the footsteps got louder and louder.

Bowen stood and walked to Ki and Denali.

"Who's there?" He called out, the was no answer the footsteps then stopped and there was silence. Only the sound of the fire and the wood popping and cracking was heard.

"Hello there." A voice said, coming from behind them. The group quickly jumped away and looked at the source of the voice, it was a small elderly man wearing all black with a walking stick, he had grey hair and his eyes were squinting as if light was shining brightly on him. Then there was his smile, it was a wide smile, unnaturally wide showing all his teeth.

The group stared at the elderly man.

"Where did he come from?" Bowen asked. The elderly man tilted his head to the side a bit.

"The name is Weasel Smeasel, I'm what you would call a nomad…The night is cold, can I sit by your fire?" He said. The group stared at him unsure what to make of him. He just stood there with that unnatural smile.

"Uhh…Sure?" Denali said. Ki and Bowen looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" She said.

"Oh nothing." Bowen said while making the widest smile he could "Nothing weird about that." He said. Denali smacked his arm.

"Don't be rude." She said. She then looked back at the old man who was sitting by the fire still smiling.

"Such nice young people to offer their fire to a strange old man." He spoke not once looking at them. Bowen raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm going to bed." He said and turned to his cousin and made another wide smile. She rolled her eyes. Bowen lied down on the ground getting comfortable.

"Sweet dreams." The old man said. Bowen turned around to look at the old man who was still smiling. Bowen rolled over so his back was facing the old man, but he could feel the old man watching him.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep too." Denali said, and walked over to a spot next to the fire and lied down.

"Sweet dreams." The old man said.

"Thank you and you too." She said and rolled over. The old man stared into the fire still keeping that terrible smile; he then turned his gaze over to Ki who had sat back down by the dead tree.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest too?" The old man asked. Ki couldn't shake the uneasy feeling the old man was giving him, but he knew he could not fall asleep.

"No…I'm not that tired yet." He said. The old man tilted his head to the side.

"Young people need their sleep so they can be well rested for the next day." The old man said. Ki felt his eyes get tired.

"I um… I'm fine." Ki said.

"Are you sure?" The Oldman asked.

"Yes…I don't need sleep." Ki responded.

"But everyone needs their sleep." The Old man said, Ki felt his eyelids become heavy.

"But, I'm not tired." Ki replied while yawning.

"Close your eyes and enter your peaceful dream." The Oldman said. Ki could no longer stay awake, it was at that moment he knew this old man was bewitching him, but he was too tired to stop him.

"What…What are you?" Ki spoke then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Denali awoke in a green field with the sun shining on her, She skipped down the field, then she came to a field of flowers, She sniffed each flower and would pick the ones that smelt the nicest and place them in her hair.

She felt like a little girl again, she would do those things when she was little before her family was killed.

"Denali." A voice called out. She knew that voice it was her mother's voice. Denali turned around and was the little nine year old kid she once was.

"Mommy!" she called out and started to run up a hill where her mother stood.

* * *

Bowen walked through a door and found long highway, it looked like the Governors hallway back home. Bowen walked down the long hallway, it was endless. No matter how long he walked there was no end, no doors, no windows, there wasn't even any light sources yet the hallway was lit up brightly. The only thing there was the stone walls and the beige celling and lastly a green carpet.

"Bowen." A child's voice called out. Bowen stopped and looked around but saw nothing. He continued to walk on. Feeling someone's gaze watching him.

* * *

"Ki…Ki wake up." A gentle female voice called out. Ki slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by bright lights. Ki groaned and used his hand to shield his eyes.

"Wake up darling, it's your big day." She said.

"M…Mom?" He said and opened his eyes, the light was bright but dimed down and Ki could see a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled and rubbed her hand through his hair.

"You're okay?" He said and quickly leaned up and hugged her. She seemed taken back but smiled and hugged him back. Ki could feel the warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sweetheart of course I'm alright…why wouldn't I be?" She asked. She pulled away and used her thumbs to wipe his tears away.

* * *

Denali jumped onto her mother's arms.

"Oh how's my big girl doing?" Her mother asked.

"I'm good." She said and pulled one of the flowers out of her hair and placed it in her mother's hair.

"Thank you, I fell all pretty now." Her mother said giving her daughter a kiss on the nose, come your Cousin is here. Suddenly Denali's face lit up.

"Yea Bowen's here." She shouted and ran off to the house as her mother followed closely behind.

* * *

Bowen started to run as fast as he could out of the hallway but to no end. The child voice calling out his name got louder and closer, it got to the point that it sounded like it was coming from inside his head.

"Bowen." The voice called out again " Bowen…where are you." It called out.

"Leave me alone!" Bowen shouted and ran, suddenly he smacked right into a door that came out of nowhere. Bowen grabbed his nose in pain, but he noticed the voices had stopped.

Bowen stood and looked at the door, it was a metal door. Bowen placed his hand on the handle and opened the door.

* * *

Ki stood from the bed made of wood , hay and fur. He looked around and saw he was inside a large tent, his mother left and he was alone inside the tent. Ki walked over to a corner of the room that had a drawing of him and his mother and father.

Ki reached his hand out to touch it, then noticed his tattoos were gone. Ki looked at his chest and shoulders, they were gone.

"Are you ready son?" A deep voice said. Ki turned around and saw a tall man with Dark brown hair and clear blue eyes, he had tattoos that matched Ki's.

"Dad." Ki said, his father was carrying a pot and two sticks, one had a row of short needle spines on it, and the other was just a plane stick. His dad sat the pot and sticks down. And walked to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder

"I'm very proud of you son, this is a great day. You are becoming a man. My father gave me my tattoos. And his father gave him his, and on and on. Now it is time I give you yours. And in time you will do this with your own son." He walked back to the pot and sticks.

"Have you thought of what you want your tattoos to be?" He asked. Ki didn't know what to say, none of this could be real, it had to be a dream. But it was a good dream.

"I want mine to look like yours father." He said, His dad looked at him and smiled.

"I knew you would." He said, " Come lie down and get comfortable the process of hand tapping takes quite a while. We will be here well into the morning, I will explain the process to you. First I will start on your back, then work up to your shoulders, then down to your hands. Then I will make the downward curves that go on your ribs, then the upward curves on your chest, lastly your neck and cheeks." Ki laid down on his stomach. "Comfortable?" His father asked.

"Yes." Ki said.

"This won't hurt too bad, some even found it peaceful." He said and dipped the needle spine stick into the pot containing the ink, made from charcoal, water, and ash. He set the needle spine stick at the center of Ki's back, then with the other plane stick he tapped the needle stick sending the ink covered needles into Ki's back marking him, his father repeated this over and over.

Ki felt he had laid there for hours, then without a word his father left.

"Dad?" Ki called out, he stood and noticed his tattoos were back, and then he saw the exit to the tent and could see flashing lights that looked like fire.

* * *

Denali opened the door to the house, it was empty. She looked around checking each room, looking under every surface, but no one was there. She walked back to the front door where she saw he mother standing there with her back turned.

"Mom." Denali called out, her mother did not answer, and then she slowly started to slide backwards to Denali without moving as if her feet were replaced with wheels. Then the front door closed.

Denali's heart started to race as she looked at her mother who had her back turned to her.

"M…Mommy?" She said, then her mother turned around . The sight nearly gave Denali a heart attack. Her mother was staring at her with wide blood shot eyes they were very wide opened as if she had no eyelids. Next was her smile, it was a large, wide unnatural smile that showed all her teeth.

Denali jumped back and screamed, then in the most horrific way her mother's arms and legs started to stretch and she got down on all fours and roared a monstrous roar.

Denali rushed out of the room as her Mother gave chase shouting and growling.

* * *

Bowen walked into a dark wooden room, no light shined in. Once he was completely inside the room the metal door closed. Bowen quickly turned around at the sound.

He started to hyperventilate and couldn't stop, and then what he heard next stopped his heart all together.

"I found you Bowen." The girl voice called out. Bowen stopped breathing to try to hear footsteps or any noise, but the only noise heard was his heart beating as if it was outside his body.

Then the room was filled with a dim unknown source of light. He looked around and was in a wooden hallway. He started to walk then noticed a girl siting on the floor, her back facing him.

"Hey…are you alright?" Bowen asked. The girl did not respond. "Little girl? You know this whole not talking is a bit creepy." He said as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

His fingertips touched her shoulder then the little girl quickly fell onto her back. Bowen nearly shouted at her face, wide bloodshot eyes and an unnatural wide mouth. She held her body up in crab-walking position and started to growl at Bowen.

"That is super creepy." He said and bolted off as fast as he could as the girl chased after him crab-walking backwards.

* * *

Ki walked out of the tent and was met with a ghastly sight, the grass was mixed with blood and ash, the sky stained red, many tents and huts were burning and ashes falling to the ground.

Ki's heart sank and started to ache. He felt tears flowing again.

"No." He said distraught "Not again, please don't make me relive this." He begged and dropped to his knees. Then he heard someone crying, it was two people. He looked up and saw his mother and father backs facing him crying.

"Mom? Dad?!" He cried out and ran to them, when he got close the turned around reveling their wide eyes and wide smiling mouths. Ki stopped running, he had become petrified. The two smiling creatures stood, Ki noticed each one had a knife, they then started to walk to him their bodies moved in an unnatural way, as if they were limp.

They then started to laugh, blood flowing from their mouths like a waterfall. Ki struggled to move but it felt like he was in slow motion.

* * *

Denali ran through the halls as fast as her nine year old legs could move, the smiling creature climbed on the walls on all fours and continued its pursuit of her prey, snarling and growling.

Denali came to a door and opened the door and walked into the room quickly shutting the door and placing whatever she could to barricade it. She found the only thing she could use a chair, she placed the chair under the door knob. The creature slammed against the door trying to get in.

It banged and scratched at the door. Denali looked around and saw no way out, she was trapping in the room. Suddenly a piece of the door broke and the creature starched its long arm through the gap and grabbed the chair, it tossed it aside and broke the door down.

Denali shouted and fell down; the creature slowly crawled to her staring right through her soul with its wide eyes. Denali started to crawl backwards and her hand touched something.

"Earth!" She shouted and turned back into her fifteen year old self. She quickly bended the earth and used it to smack the creature aside. She quickly stood and bended a large stone from the ground.

The creature looked at Denali still smiling and growling, Denali shouted and bended the large stone onto the creature's head smashing it, then everything went black.

* * *

Bowen ran as fast as he could but the creature managed to jump on him.

"Play with me Bowen." It said and bit his arm; Bowen shouted and threw the creature off of him.

"Bad monster thing!" he shouted while running holding onto his bleeding arm. Bowen then heard it approaching fast.

"Is this ever going to end?" He shouted and felt the creature jump back on him.

"Come one Bowen play with me forever." It said.

"Agh! No thank you!" he shouted and crashed through the wall and fell into darkness. The creature continued to bite. Its teeth sank into his left forearm.

"Ouch you little!" He shouted on bit it back. Then they crashed into water. It wasn't deep, about three ft. the creature moved around waiting for Bowen to resurface. Then something grabbed its arms and legs, it was the water. The creature was lifted into the air. Bowen broke through the surface.

"Play time is over." He said and lifted his arms summoning all the water. He then formed the water into a ball that engulfed the creature. He then froze the water and the creature, than everything went dark.

* * *

Ki felt the daggers razor sharp edge slice into his arm. Ki shouted and another pain full slice went across his back. Ki dropped to his knees and looked up at the smiling creatures. They started to laugh again.

"Don't do this!" Ki shouted but knew it was pointless to try to talk to them. Another slice across his cheek. "Argh!" He shouted placing his hand on his check that was soaked in blood. The creatures laughed some more. Then they went from cutting to stabbing.

Ki felt the blade cut through his body, not deep enough to kill but deep enough to cause a lot pain. Ki placed his hand on his gut and felt the blood flow.

"Stop! Please…Stop." He said then another stab to his back; he shouted which seemed to please the creatures, as the laughed again.

"Enough." He said felling week, then another stab to his sides.

"Enough!" He yelled. Then another stab to his other side, Ki didn't shout this time. He felt a cold chill rush through his body like a cold chill that lasted. He then felt energy.

"I said ENOUGH!" He shouted and his eyes and tattoos glowed. The creatures slowly backed away. Ki stood and raised his hands in the air breaking the ground from underneath the creatures. They fell down a dark hole, Ki then sealed the ground. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Denali and Bowen awoke next to the camp fire. They slowly sat up sweating and breathing heavily. They looked at each other.

"I had a bad dream." He said.

"Me too." She replied. Then they heard laughter.

"Sweet children." The voice said "The bad dreams had only begun." It said. Denali and Bowen looked up at a tree and saw the smiling old man. He opened his eyes and they both saw they were blood shot just like in their dreams. He moved his arms and every shadow except their own turned into dark arms. One of them stretched out and grabbed Bowen's leg and started to drag him into the darkness beyond their fire. He shouted which alerted Denali, She stomped on the ground raising a rock wall severing the shadow arm and freeing Bowen

"I told you something bad was going to happen!" Bowen shouted as he and his sister went back to back.

"I don't think now is the best of times for I told you so!" She shouted back. Then noticed another arm stretching out. She bended a rock in the air and slammed it down on the shadow arm causing it to disappear.

A shadow arm caught her off guard and grabbed her holding her in the air. Bowen quickly bended water from his pouch and made a water whip that he used to slice the shadow arm in half dropping his cousin. She rolled on the ground and summoned another large rock and hurled it into the darkness.

Bowen used the water whip on another approaching arm; he then noticed Ki was still sleeping.

"I hope we aren't bothering you Ki!" He shouted, Denali turned and noticed Ki and the shadow arm reaching for him.

"Ki!" She shouted and bended another stone and threw it at the shadow. The arm moved out of the way and went back into the darkness. Denali then moved the ground from underneath Ki and dragged it closer to them.

"Talk about a heavy sleeper!" Bowen shouted cutting another shadow arm in half. Denali turned to Ki.

"Ki wake up!" She shouted.

* * *

Ki was in a dark place; unable to see anything, then he saw a blue glowing light behind him. Ki turned around and saw the old man he saw back at the Governors house.

"Who…Who are you?" Ki asked.

"Ki…Much is to be explained and I shall tell you when the time is right but right now you are in danger…your friends are in danger. Wake up Ki, you must wake up." He said then disappeared.

* * *

Bowen was grabbed by the leg and was being dragged into the darkness; he quickly used the water whip and freed himself. He turned around and saw Ki, and noticed his tattoos started glowing.

"Denali! Somethings happening to Ki!" He shouted. Denali turned around and saw Ki and his glowing tattoos.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked, and then shadow hands grabbed his arms and legs. He struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Denali!" He shouted, she turned around and was about to save him when shadow hands grabbed her arms and legs and started to drag her and Bowen into the darkness.

Suddenly a great gust of wind blew by cutting the arms in half freeing the cousins, the looked and saw Ki slowly floating off the ground. He then landed on his feet and opened his eyes. They saw they too were glowing.

"Ki." Denali called out confused and afraid. All the shadow arms reached out to grab them.

"Ki!" She shouted. Ki turned his head to look at her and saw the shadow arms. Ki slammed his foot down creating a wall of rocks that surrounded them and pushed the rock wall out into the darkness pushing the shadow arms away.

More and more approached, Ki then bended the water from Bowens pouch and made many water whips that circled the group slicing at the shadow arms. Ki then formed all the water together and pushed it out along with some shadow arms. He then looked up and saw a massive shadow hand coming down.

Ki waved his arms in the air crating a massive shield of air over him and the cousins, the large shadow hand mixed with the air shield and Ki forced it away. He then ran into the darkness.

"Ki!" Denali shouted. The darkness grabbed at Ki but he kept running. Then he jumped in the and held his hands together creating a large ball of fire that he unleashed into the sky, the brightness of the fire ball almost created a second sun in the area and the darkness went away. Ki spun around once and clapped his hands together creating a great force of wind that blew through the trees.

The smiling old man was blow from the darkness to the camp fire. He quickly got up and suddenly Ki landed in front of him. The old man turned into a spirit that looked like a weasel.

"Oh please don't hurt me!" He begged "I swear I wasn't going to harm them, only scare them I swear that's all I do is scare people, I couldn't even hurt a fly." It said.

Ki slammed his foot on the ground causing rocks to shoot up into the sky sending the weasel spirit away. Ki then looked at the cousins and his eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Ki awoke hours later and the sun had risen. Ki tried to move but couldn't he looked down and saw he was tied to a tree.

"What the?" He asked

"Exactly…What was that?" Bowen asked. Ki looked to the left where he saw Bowen and Denali.

"What was what?" Ki asked.

"You know what." Bowed said.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about?" He replied.

"Ki, last night when we were attacked." Denali spoke.

"We weren't attacked last night." He said.

"Do you not remember?" Denali asked.

"Remember what?" He asked starting to get worried that something did happen.

"Ki you bended all four elements last night and saved us." She said, Ki looked at both of them and burst out laughing.

"You guys…that's a good one…what were you two dreaming about, oh that's good, alright untie me." He said.

"Ki we are telling the truth." Bowen said.

"Guys come I can't even bend one element." He said "Now come on we need to head out." He said. Denali looked at Bowen and he walked behind Ki and untied him. Ki stood and stretched.

"Okay which way?" Ki asked.

"Right." Bowen said pointing to the crossroad

"Well let's get going...What ever happened with that creepy old guy?" He asked and walked off. Bowen and Denali shared a concerned look and followed Ki.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know what you think, ill post episode three with in the next two, three days...Also comeing up with ideas for new episodes takes some time so if any of you have any ideas please let me know in the reviews, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurthor's notes. Here's episode three. please review to let me know what you think

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, Air elements of the world, people known as Benders have the power to control one of these elements, But only the Avatar can master all four and bring peace and balance to a collapsing world.

Book one: Awakening

Assassins in Red

Four days have passed since the group had their encounter with the crossroads and after Bowen and Denali witnessed Ki unleashing great power by bending all four elements, Bowen has started to grow suspicious of him.

Ki started to walk ahead of Bowen and Denali or rather they slowed down to put some space between them and him.

"Come on Bowen." She whispered "He's not dangerous, he saved us didn't he?" She asked.

"Or he saved himself." Bowen replied.

"If he was a bad person why hasn't he hurt us?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said "I don't know…you could be right."

"See." She said

"I said you could be right, I mean what was with him not remembering it?" Bowen noticed Ki had stopped walking. "Is something wrong Ki?" He asked. Ki looked around the trees that aligned beside the dirt trail path.

"Ki?" Denali called out. Ki turned to the Cousin's.

"Nothing…Thought I saw something move, probably nothing." He said and walked on. Bowen and Denali started to walk on.

"Do you think he heard us?" Denali asked.

"His eyes and weird tattoos glow, and he bends all four elements. It wouldn't surprise me if he had super hearing too." He said and walked on. Denali heard a twig snapping and turned around; she saw only the long stretched dirt road and the trees. She got a cold chill and walked away.

She walked closer to Bowen and noticed Ki had stopped again.

"What's wrong Ki?" She asked. Ki remained silent, he slowly approached Bowen and Denali, and both started to worry. He leaned in close to them and whispered.

"There's someone following us." He said.

"How do you know?" Bowen asked.

"Because I heard them." He said "Don't look around just keep walking." He said and started to walk off, suddenly the wind picked up and a gust of air smashed into the ground next to Ki, flinging dirt, rocks, along with Ki in the air.

"Ki!" Denali shouted and ran towards him as did Bowen, and Then a knife flew past them and stuck into a tree close to them. They stopped and turned around and saw two people dressed all in red samurai looking robes with masks.

The Tallest pulled out a Katana while the other pulled out daggers, Bowen and Denali got into their fighters stance. Ki slowly got up and noticed the others.

"What do you want?" Bowen asked. The tallest one stepped fourth and pointed his katana at Ki and swung his sword, suddenly it felt like wind being sucked into his katana and when he swung it released all the wind. Ki rolled out of the way and the wind attack sliced a tree down.

"It's a wind blade!" Denali shouted.

Bowen bended water from his pouch and used the water whip to attack the two red assassins. He swung the whip and the two assassins jumped out of the way, the smaller one threw daggers at Bowen. He quickly formed an ice shield, the daggers stuck in the ice, and then the taller assassin swung his sword at Bowen creating a wind blade.

Denali noticed and slammed her foot on the ground and raised her arms creating a rock wall that stood between Bowen and the wind blade. However the wind blade sliced through the rock wall. Luckily Bowen still had his ice shield and though the wind blade shattered it Bowen was spared.

The force of the attack sent Bowen crashing into a nearby tree, Bowen stood and saw the tall assassin created another wind attack at Bowen, Bowen ducked and the wind blade sliced through the tree. The upper part of the tree fell; Bowen quickly rolled out of the way and quickly unfroze the shattered pieces of ice and used the water whip which hit the taller assassin in the chest.

Denali and Ki circled the smaller assassin, Denali sent a rock at assassin who jumped out of the way, and Ki quickly charged at the assassin who he tackled, the mask the assassin wore flew off. Ki grabbed the assassin by the shoulders and rolled them over reveling the assassin's face. It was a girl around eighteen, she had long black hair, and Ki could tell by her pale skin and how her eyes were slanted he knew she was from the fire kingdom Hi no okoku.

"Who are you?" He shouted, the girl kneed Ki in the gut and pushed him off of her, she quickly pulled out a dagger and tried to stab Ki, Denali quickly bended a rock which she threw at the assassin. The rock hit her back forcing her to the ground, and then knife flew through the air and stabbed a tree Ki was leaning on.

Ki then noticed a bridge close by.

"Bowen! Denali! Get to the bridge!" He shouted the group ran to the bridge with the two assassins' on their tail.

"Denali once we are across bend a wall so they can't cross." He said

"Okay." She said. Once they crossed the bridge Denali slammed her feet on the ground and raised her hands creating a rock wall although it was quickly falling apart.

"What's wrong?" Ki asked.

"I don't know." She said. Bowen quickly bended water onto the collapsing rock and froze it.

"It won't hold for long." He said Ki grabbed Denali.

"Come on lets go." He said and the group ran off.

* * *

The two assassins approached the frozen rock and stopped.

"Forgive me father Hashin" The girl said "I failed." The taller assassin removed his mask, he had mid long silver and a clean shaved face.

"The fault is mine, Mariko I acted to soon but we will have another chance. They will need to stop to resupply at the nearest town, they will be there." He said and walked away

The group had walked for a few hours, the sun was starting to set. They came across a fallen tree used as a bridge, Ki looked down and saw the white water rushing by.

"Whoa, careful a few children and elderly in the Molican tribe lost their lives to white waters like this." Ki said he looked at Bowen and Denali. They stared at him.

"What?" He asked Bowen and Denali took a step back "Guy's what's wrong?" He asked.

"Mabey you should go over the bridge first." Bowen said. Ki raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" He said and carefully walked over the bridge, Bowen and Denali sighed in relief and walked across. "You two okay?" He asked.

Bowen and Denali nodded, Ki nodded and walked on. Bowen and Denali looked at each other and followed him.

They came across a small town, the villagers going about their daily activates didn't notice the group except one. He was an old man with mid long white hair, wearing a white robe with a katana around his waist. He approached the group.

"Well hello strangers." He said "I'm the mayor of town Shia." He said, Ki bowed to the mayor.

"Greetings, we are headed to the Dadi palace and need supplies and a place to stay for the night." Ki said. The Mayor pointed to a wide building to the left.

"Over there is the hotel." He said.

"Thank you." Ki said and bowed then the group walked over to the hotel. They checked in, and got settled in their room.

* * *

Denali decided she wanted to get some air and went outside. She came across a pile of rocks. She waved her hands in the air and the rocks started to float, she tried to make another large wall. It reached about five ft. them crumbled.

Denali groaned and tried again, she lifted the wall and it collapsed.

"Come on." She said. And tried again, the wall collapsed once more.

"You'll never get it with that stance." A voice called out, Denali turned around and saw the mayor.

"What do you mean?" She asked, the mayor approached her.

"Your stance is to lose, you need to be firm like a rock." He said and got into a stance. He spread his legs to the side and squatted a bit. "You have a water bender stance, but you are no water bender." He said

"Well I never had a teacher, my family were water benders. Except my Dad, but he left before I was born." She said getting back into her stance. The Mayor walked over to her.

"Spread your legs more than shoulder lengths apart." He said, Denali spread her legs to the sides. " Good now you want to make sure no one can knock you off balance." He said and placed his hands on her shoulder and back. He pushed down on the shoulder and forward with the back.

"It doesn't fell right." She said.

"That's because you have only known water bending stances, with water bending you must be lose like water, but with earth you must be hard." He said "Now give it a try."

Denali looked back at the ground and bended the earth to make the wall again. The wall started to rise, it crumbled a bit but held. Denali laughed.

"It did work." She said and turned to the Mayor. "Are you an earth bender?" She asked.

"No I am not a bender, but I did know some." He said "If you keep practicing, you'll do great." He said and walked off.

Denali returned to the room an hour later, only Bowen was there.

"Hey where were you?" He asked

"I was outside." She said.

"Look we need to talk about Ki." He said, at the same time Ki had approached the door, he had his hand on the handle but didn't open it.

"Do we have to right now?" She asked.

"Yes we have to, to be honest I don't trust him, and I know you don't either." He said.

Ki removed his hand from the door knob and lowered his Head and walked away.

"I do trust Ki." She said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, I just don't see him being a bad person. Honestly can you? After he saved us." She asked. Bowen lowered his head.

"I've just never heard about someone who can bend all four elements." He said

"Neither have I…but that doesn't mean Ki is a bad person. She said and sat next to her cousin.

"Your right, Ki is a good person. We just let our worries get the best of us." He said.

"You mean…you let your fears get the best of you?" She asked, Bowen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." He said and lied down. Denali went over to her bed roll.

"I wonder where Ki is." She asked.

* * *

Ki stood outside the hotel angry over what he heard. He rubbed his hair with his hand and sat down, He then notice someone approaching him. It was the mayor.

"So you can't sleep either huh?" He asked.

"Something like that." Ki replied.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, Ki scooted over and the mayor sat down.

"You know it's always good to talk to someone when you're feeling down." He said.

"I'm fine." Ki said.

"No you're not." The mayor said

"And how would you know that?" Ki asked "I guess you know me right?"

No, I don't know you…But I can tell you're not fine." He said. Ki lowered his head.

"I don't want to talk about my feelings, least of all to some old man I don't even know." He said, the mayor chuckled a bit.

"I had a good friend once, he was like my brother…This sword belonged to him, he said he had to do something important and left, he told me to watch over his sword until he returned…That was about sixteen years ago, and he never came back." The mayor said. Ki looked at the sword, it had a green handle wrapped around with red cloth, and a white oval shaped crossguard. The mayor pulled the sword out of its scabbard, it had a blue tinted blade.

"Why don't you keep it then for yourself? If he never came back?" Ki asked

"A promise is a promise." He said.

* * *

Morning had come, and the two assassin's Hashin and Mariko stalked the town. Hashin took Mariko behind some of the houses. They found a barrel of oil and Hashin poured it over the houses wooden walls.

"Father…there are innocent people here." She said.

"I know, I'm not proud of this. But we must get the demon out. By now he will have every one under his control. And they will try to stop us." He said. "When the Demon is at his most vulnerable, strike him down." Hashin said and pulled out his sword and used a nearby rock to strike with his sword causing a spark that caught the oil on fire.

Meanwhile Ki was heading out of the town when Denali noticed.

"Ki… Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I heard you and Bowen last night." He said.

"No Ki you don't understand." She tried to say.

"Save it." He said and walked off. Denali lowered her head and headed back to the village, she then heard shouting. She and Ki turned around and saw the town on fire, the villagers were running into the woods, Ki ran into the center of the town, and could feel the heat from the flames. He looked to his left and saw Bowen using his water bending to put the flames out. He turned to his right and saw Denali using her earth bending to crush rocks to dirt and covering the fire, but it wasn't enough.

The fire got hotter and hotter, burning more of the buildings. Mariko stood beside a barrel with her knife ready to strike Ki down, she felt horrible that the village had to burn, but if it meant killing the demon it was a sacrifice that had to be done.

Ki felt hopeless knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Bowen! Denali! Get out of here there's nothing we can do!" He shouted Bowen and Denali knew he was right. They stopped bending and ran to Ki.

"Is everyone out of the town?" Ki asked.

"Yes." Denali answered.

"Alright lets go." Ki said and they started to run off. Mariko saw here chance and was about to charge after him, when she heard what she feared would happen.

"Help!" A child's voice called out. Mariko looked over to one of the buildings engulfed in flames and saw a small child at the window. "Momma Daddy! Help please I can't get out! Momma Daddy!" Mariko's heart sank.

Ki heard the child's cry and found the house.

"Go! Get out of here" he shouted and ran back to the burning town, Mariko watched as the one she thought was a demon ran to the burning town.

* * *

Ki felt the heat sting his skin, he ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He then kicked it down and Flames burst out, Ki fell back wards as the flames flew above his face. When it went away Ki ran into the burning house.

"Help!" The child cried out from the upstairs. Ki ran up the stairs and into the child's room. The Child looked at Ki with tears and smut covering her face.

Ki quickly picked up the child and was about to leave the room when the roof gave in and the path was blocked. The smoke started to make Ki cough; he knew the only way out was through the window.

"Here hold on to my neck." He said and moved her onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he climbed out through the window. The second him and the child was outside the rest of the roof fell in.

Ki dropped to the ground, he moved the child so he was holding her and started to run out of the town, and then as he was passing one of the houses one of the doors blew open and the air summoned the fire to explode out into the open area at Ki and the child.

"KI!" Denali called out, but it was too late, the fire engulfed Ki and the child. The parents of the child cried and dropped to the ground, and a lone tear fell down Denali's cheek.

Suddenly the fire was pushed away by a mighty gust of wind, Denali watched as she saw Ki with his glowing eyes and tattoos forming a giant ball of air that got bigger and bigger pushing the nearby fire away. Ki then held his arms high in the air summoning all the fire into his hands which he made disappear, and then he raised his hands again summoning the water from the creek nearby.

Ki bended the water to form a dome over the entire town, he then slammed his hands on the ground and the water fell creating rain that put out the burning embers.

* * *

Mariko watched in amazement at the sight and knew he was no demon. Ki's eyes and Tattoos stopped glowing and he nearly dropped but caught himself. He felt the rain and looked up wondering what had happened, and then the whole town folk slowly approached him. The child jumped off his back and ran to her parents.

Then everyone cheered and clapped, Bowen and Denali ran to Ki.

"Did I do this?" He asked. Denali nodded and hugged him. "Why can't I remember then?" He asked, Ki then noticed Mariko. Bowen and Denali turned around and saw her and quickly got into their fighter's stance

"You were behind this weren't you!?" Bowen Asked.

"No tough guy, it wasn't me…It was my father." She said. Bowen lowered his hands

"Your father? The crazy sword swinging air bender?" He asked

"He's not crazy…He's just confused." She said.

"How is he confused?" Denali asked.

"A man came to us a few days ago, he said he was from some fraction called Vision, I never heard of them before but, they offered us a lot of money to kill you." She said looking at Ki

"Why would they want Ki dead?" Denali asked.

"We were told you were a demon with terrible power, and that they are trying to bring peace to the world and you would stop them." She said.

"What makes them think I have powers?" Ki asked.

"A Governor at a village said he witness your power and attacked him." She said

"Governor Dal shun." Bowen said.

"So why are you telling this to us?" Denali asked.

"Because a demon would not save a child or a town…But the Avatar would." She said.

"The Avatar?" Denali asked and looked at Ki. "That's it…Ki that's why you can bend all four elements." She said Ki took a step back.

"Whoa I don't even know what an Avatar is." Ki said.

"Not many people do, there was only one other before you." The Mayor said. He approached Ki "His name was Avatar Wan, and he was you in another life."

"What do you mean?" Denali asked.

"I once knew Wan, and he told me about the Avatar, he told me when he would die he would be reborn a new, and that is you." The Mayor said. Ki started to feel confused

"But…I can't be the Avatar. I can't even bend any elements." Ki said.

"Yes you can." Denali said to him "Me and Bowen have seen you bend all four of them, you go into some kind of trance and your eyes and tattoos glow and you can bend." She said "But from what I have seen, it looks like you can only go into your trance when your life is in immediate danger." She said

"Well isn't that great, I can bend four elements, but only when I'm about to die, just great." He said Mariko quickly stepped in.

"Look I'm sure you can finish this later, right now we need to worry about my father, he will be here any minuet to make sure you are dead and when he sees you're…" She stopped, everyone looked at her confused.

"Look out!" She shouted and shoved Ki out of the way as a wind blade sliced by, it flung dirt and rocks in the air. Mariko quickly stood and looked at the forest and saw her father.

"Father Stop! There has been a misunderstanding!" She shouted.

"Mariko! Get away from there!' Hashin yelled.

"Father please!" She yelled and Hashin swung his sword creating another wind blade.

"Watch out!" Mariko shouted and jumped to Bowen forcing him on the ground, the wind blade sliced into the ground flinging more dirt and rocks in the air. Denali bended a rock from the ground and threw it at Hashin, who used his sword to cut the rock in half.

Mariko slowly leaned up and looked back down at Bowen

"Are you okay?" She asked. Bowen was stunned unsure of what to say, He blushed and nodded his head, he then notice Hashin used another wind blade that was coming at them.

Bowen grabbed Mariko and rolled her over so he was on top, the wind blade hit close to where they were at." Bowen looked at Mariko who started to blush.

"No need to thank me." He said and stood and bended water from his pouch and made a water whip. Hashin knew he couldn't fight all three on his own, so instead he ran off into the wood. Mariko quickly stood.

"Wait, we can just talk to him and make him see that this is wrong." She said and looked at Ki.

"Alright." Ki said, "we will try to talk him down." he said and started to run off.

"Wait!" the mayor called out, Ki stopped and turned around. The Mayor handed Ki his sword. "Here take it to defend yourself." He said. Ki nodded taking the sword and running into the forest.

* * *

Ki came across a clearing in the woods. He looked around for Hashin.

"It's all over Hashin." Ki called out "There's no need for the fighting to go on." Suddenly a knife stuck into the tree beside Ki's head. Ki quickly jumped away from the tree.

"It will only end with your death." Hashin shouted and jumped down from a tree. Ki and Hashin started to circle each other.

"Just let it go." Ki said.

"You turned my daughter against me, to the pits of hell with the money. This has become personal!" He shouted and pulled out his katana and ran to Ki. Ki quickly pulled out the sword the mayor had given him.

Hashin jumped in the air and brought his sword down. Ki quickly jumped backwards, When Hashin's sword hit the ground it sent a wave of air at Ki. The wind forced Ki unbalanced. Hashin took the advantage and pressed his attack.

He swung low, Ki quickly blocked with his sword. The two blades clanged and sparks flew. Ki used his superior strength to push Hashin away.

"Stop this Hashin! I have no need to kill you, but if you leave me no choice I'll have to defend myself…Think of your daughter!" He shouted

"I am thinking about her, once I kill you, your spell over her will be gone." He yelled back and attacked, Their blades clashed together.

"It's not a spell, she knows this is wrong!" Ki said and lifted his foot to Hashin's chest and kicked him back. Hashin swung his sword three times sending Wind blades at Ki.

Ki quickly moved to the left avoiding one of the blades, the second came at him fast, he quickly back flipped dodging it. However the third one came by and sliced at his side.

"Agh!" He shouted and placed his hand over the wound. Hashin then blindsided him with a punch to the face. Ki stumbled but caught his balance. Ki attacked with a high strike, Hashin blocked. Ki pulled away and attacked low, Hashin dodged the attack and swung his sword to take Ki's head. Ki quickly ducked and swung his sword up cutting at Hashin's chest.

Hashin didn't even bother to notice the wound and attacked, He used his speed against Ki; He swung his sword up, left, right, left, up and down. Ki blocked all except the final attack. The blade sliced through his chest.

Ki placed his hand over his wound; Hashin then used another wind blade attack. Ki rolled out of the way and attacked. Hashin dodged and ran over to the fallen tree bridge. Underneath the white waters moved fast.

Ki quickly followed Hashin up to the bridge, it was very slick. Ki steadied himself and slowly approached Hashin with his sword ready to block. Hashin then jumped backwards and used four wind blade attacks. However they were not aimed at Ki but the weak old tree bridge.

The first sliced deep, the second and third nearly severed it in half, and the final cut through. The bridge fell into the white water rapids along with Ki. The currents quickly forced him down stream. He tried his best to keep his head above the water but the currents kept dunking him until he could no longer keep his head up.

Then as he tried to break through the current he banged his head against a rock, The world started to spin, His lungs screaming for air and then just before everything went dark he felt a cold chill spread throughout his body.

His tattoos and eyes started to glow, and raised his hands in the air and a section of the current stopped. When the current pushed him to the calm section he slammed his foot on the ground sending the ground he was on into the air propelling him to a nearby creek bed. His eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and he passed out.

* * *

Hashin followed the water until he saw Ki by the creek bed. He gritted his teeth and rushed to Ki with his sword ready to strike. He raised his sword up and brought it down; suddenly a knife pined his shirt sleeve to a nearby tree. He looked up and saw Mariko.

"Mariko, you are bewitched by his demon powers; once he is dead his hold over you will be gone." He said

"I'm not bewitched Father." She said and approached her father. "can't you see? Vision are not here to help us but to rule us." She said

"All lies!" he shouted.

"I believed so too until I saw what Ki did, He saved that village. No demon would use their power to save innocents. Vision fears what Ki can do, because they know what he is, as I now do…Ki is the Avatar, Vision knows that as long as Ki is alive he can bring them to ruins, please father. Listen to my voice, I speak the truth." She said and yanked the blade from the tree freeing her father.

He looked at his daughter and started to cry. He held her and cried on her shoulder. He looked up and saw Ki trying to stand.

"My daughter…it seems you cannot be saved, his control over you is too great." He said and quickly turned her around and placed the knife on her neck.

"Father no stop!" She shouted.

"Forgive me my sweet child." He said. Ki noticed and shouted swinging his sword as he did his eyes and tattoos flashed for a second then returned to normal. When his sword swung a wind blade was created.

It slashed through Hashin's arm holding the knife, and shredded its way through his chest. His severed arm fell and he shouted in pain. Mariko started to cry.

"No! Father why!" she cried.

Hashin looked up at his daughter and smiled.

"Mariko…My little Mariko, playing in the fields with mud and sticks in her hair." He turned his gaze to Ki for a second then back to her.

"I'm…I'm sorry I could not save you my sweat girl." Mariko started to cry even more.

"why could you not listen to me father, just this once why wouldn't you listen?" She cried.

"Shh…don't cry love, ill shall be with my beloved wife once again." He said then died. Mariko hugged her father and cried.

* * *

Bowen and Denali waited at the town's entrance; it seemed as if hours had went by.

"What if?" Bowen asked.

"No…He's alright…I know it." She said a little worried that she was wrong. She looked back at the village; the villagers were quick to clean it up. There wasn't much destruction thanks to Ki, she didn't want to know how much more damage could have been done had Ki not stopped it.

Within a few weeks everything should be back to normal in this town. She turned her gaze back to the forest, and saw Ki and Mariko.

"There back." She said and ran to Ki. "Thank goodness, we were worried." She said, Ki smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is…" He paused, Denali saw the hurt in his eyes and she turned to Mariko and could see her red puffy eyes. Denali turned her gaze back to Ki, and then she walked up to Mariko and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Mariko." She said with tears. Mariko hesitated for a second but gave Denali a hug.

"There was nothing that could have been done, Vision had poisoned his mind…At least he is at peace." She said and pulled away and turned to Ki. "Thank you for saving me…Avatar Ki." She said and bowed.

Ki nodded and bowed back

Night had come quickly, everyone was sleep, except for Mariko. She leaned by the window of her room staring at the night sky, she had cried since she entered her room hours ago.

She had used up all her tears and couldnt sleep. there was a soft knock at the door, she didnt hear the first knock, she was too deep in thought. the second knock was louder and snapped her back into reality.

"Come in." She said her voice a little hoarse. The door opened and Bowen walked in. Mariko was suprised to see him. "Bowen? what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I uhh...wanted to see how you were doing." He said "Can i come in?" He asked. Mariko nodded and Bowen stept further in and closed the door behind him. Mariko turned her gaze back to the moon.

"Look...i'm sorry about your Dad...I know what thats like...Me and Denali, she's my cousin. Our Dads were brothers. And we lost them five years ago...It was really hard on use...it was the hardest for me...I worshiped my father, he was more then my Dad...He was like my best friend that was always around." He paused and looked at Mariko who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry." She said "I loved my father, i know he loved me back but...after my mother was killed, all he could think about was Reveng." She said.

"I know a guy like that." Bowen said.

"But to be honest...My father changed and became a harsh man...i guess he died long ago when my mother did." She felt another tear fall down her face "Thank you Bowen...i really needed this." She said with a slight smile. Bowen looked at her, he knew it wasnt the time but he couldnt help but think that the way the moon shined on her made her look very beautiful.

"Your welcome." He said and blushed "I should get back to bed...so do you." He said, Mariko nodded and smiled. Bowen walked out of the room and Mariko turned back to look at the moon one more time. She then walked to her bed and laid down finaly able to sleep.

* * *

The next morning had come and the group was preparing to head out. The villagers had given them supplies and money, not a lot but enough to get them by.

"Thank you all so much for saving our town." The Mayor said and handed Bowen a large scroll.

"This is the map of the Dadi kingdom." The Mayor said, Bowen took the map and bowed.

"Thank you, this will be very help full." He said, the Mayor then turned to Denali and handed her another scroll.

"You once told me, you did not know much about earth bending, this belonged to Shia the Earth bender who found this town, once she thought her self not a good bender but she grew to become one of the most power full benders of her time, and these are her techniques."

Denali took the scroll and bowed.

"Thank you." She said. The Mayor then approached Ki. Ki held out the sword the Mayor gave him.

"It served me well, thank you." He said.

"Keep it." The Mayor replied. Ki was taken back.

"But you said it belonged to your best friend who gave it to you to keep until he returned." Ki reminded him.

"Yes But I have kept my promise." He said and pushed the sword back to Ki.

"I don't understand?" Ki replied. The Mayor smiled.

"Long ago, this sword belonged to my best friend the greatest man I ever knew and proud to have been his friend…Avatar Wan, and though you have been reborn as Ki, a promise is a promise." He said. and pointed to the green handle. "Earth." He then pointed to the red cloth "Fire." then he pointed to the white cross guard "Air." He then pulled the blade out a little showing the blue blade. "Water...Four into one." Ki didn't know what to say, he lowered his head and bowed.

The Mayor hugged Ki.

"It is good to see you again my friend." The Mayor said with tears, he pulled away and bowed. Then Mariko approached them.

"So what will you do now Mariko?" Denali asked.

"I have decided to stay here at Shia, I can help them rebuild and help them protect it, it's the least I could do." She said.

"That's a very honorable thing to do." Denali said with a smile.

"Well we should get going." Bowen said. Mariko smiled

"Oh I didn't forget about you tough guy." She said and hugged Bowen; he blushed and hugged her back. When they pulled away she handed him a new pouch of water. "I figured you could use it." She said.

"Thank you." He replied.

* * *

The group then walked out of the town following Bowen with the map

"Bowen wait up." Denali called out, Bowen turned around to look at her

"What forget something?"

"Ki…we owe you an apology." She said Ki looked at them.

"Yeah sorry Ki." Bowen said, Ki looked away

"You two…you're the only friends I have, and to be honest I was hurt, when i heard you did not trust me." He said. Denali turned her gaze to Ki.

"You're our friend too." She said and hugged Ki.

"You okay?" She asked. Ki pulled away

"I'm…Good" He said Denali lowered her head "I mean it…I'm good." He said and walked away, she knew he was lying.


End file.
